<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Stickers] Призраки Пакмана | Pac-Man Ghosts by fandom Anything Retro 2020 (Anything_Retro), Frozen_Melon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695838">[Stickers] Призраки Пакмана | Pac-Man Ghosts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020'>fandom Anything Retro 2020 (Anything_Retro)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon'>Frozen_Melon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pac-Man (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don’t copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Stickers, Telegram stickers, Не для бартера</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Набор (16 штук) стикеров для Telegram | Telegram stickers (16 pcs).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Anything Retro 2020 челлендж</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Stickers] Призраки Пакмана | Pac-Man Ghosts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://t.me/addstickers/PacManGhosts">Добавить стикеры | Add stickers</a>
</p><p>
<a href="https://t.me/addstickers/PacManGhosts"></a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>